Of Stairwells and Jealousy
by RenaYumi
Summary: [Oneshot][YxU] “What does it mean? Yumi!” He gaped for a moment. “It means I.. if you…” Without another word he did the one thing that could ever win him the argument.


**Of Stairwells and Jealousy**

**A/n: Something Kim inspired me to write, so this is for her. **

* * *

**Y**umi folded her arms against her chest and straightened her legs, forcing the boy she was sitting with her back to, to pull his closer to his body. 

"Do you mind?" Ulrich grumbled. Yumi bit back a snide remark. "Whatever. You know, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't tried to save your Xanafied boyfriend. _Again."_ The girl pushed harder against the wall with her feet, forcing him back another couple of inches.

"Don't be jealous or anything," she snapped. The small compartment of the stairwell on the second floor of the factory was, well, small to say the least. With both doors closed they could both sit on the floor as long as they didn't try to move. Or, say, punch their best friend.

"Why would I be jealous? I mean we're _just friends,_ right?" He pushed back, giving himself a little more space. Yumi snickered, pulling her legs in.

"Jealous."

"I'm just saying. Most people don't make it a habit of trying to save the people that want them dead." The duo had been confined to the stairwell landing for over an hour waiting of Aelita and Odd to reach the tower.

"You just don't like him. In fact, you'd like it if I just left him on Lyoko to rot. Because you're _jealous_ of something that obviously doesn't exist." Yumi shifted a bit causing Ulrich to move with her.

"Doesn't exist?! He's stabbed you countless times, and pushed you off the edge of the sector! And yet, when he's in trouble you go running to the rescue." Yumi spun around to face him. Ulrich glanced over his shoulder but returned back to looking at the wall.

"Maybe if you weren't so JEALOUS we wouldn't be stuck here because you would have seen the monsters, hm? Instead of watching me trying to save one of _ours_ that you're jealous of!" Lyoko had not been fun. The result was the two of them being sent to patrol the factory for signs of an attack. Which they found in the form of six crabs, resulting in them locking themselves in the landing of the stairwell. The brunette turned to face her in a swift push off the wall.

"I'm not jealous! And what do you mean 'one of ours'?! Was he there when you were stuck under a tree? Or when you and your family were being attacked by crabs in the real world!? Or how about when you almost fell off a cliff in Lyoko and nearly landed in the digital sea? He wasn't! Know why? Because I caught you!" The two's knees were touching in the confined space. They both made a mental note to find a bigger hiding spot next time.

"He is! He was our responsibility on Lyoko! We all knew he'd try to be a stupid hero. Kind of reminds me of _you_. You nearly froze to death staying with me by that tree, and you got shot in the leg by those crabs! Not to mention the time you got hit by a bulldozer, huh?" She turned her face away from him. Ulrich flailed his arms as best he could without hitting the walls.

"I did all those things so you wouldn't get hurt! So you wouldn't die! Yumi, if you ever…. I'd.." He left the sentence hanging.

"You'd what? Blame William?" Yumi snapped.

"I just… I wouldn't be the same. Okay?!" The girl huffed looking back at his strawberry red face.

"And just what does _that_ mean." The boys eyes widened.

"What does it _mean_? Yumi!" He gaped for a moment. "It means I.. if you…" Without another word he did the one thing that could ever win him the argument. He leaned forward all six inches separating the two, and kissed her. Completely caught off guard, Yumi felt herself lean into the boy mindlessly. When he finally pulled away, the girl blinked.

"Oh… that's.. what you meant." Ulrich ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah.. That's what I meant." Yumi leaned against her wall.

"Well, you're still jealous," was her lame attempt to counter his 'argument'. The boy had a sly smile on his face.

"About what again?" he asked, tilting his head playfully. Yumi looked at the ceiling for a moment, trying to fight off the haze the boy had put in her mind with his kiss. It was the only thing she could think of; the perfection of that kiss. She took a deep breath.

"I… forgot." Without another word she leaned forward and captured his lips once more. He grinned against her, arms draping over her waist. There was a banging on the door that made Yumi groan in protest and Ulrich broke their second kiss.

"Well talk about this later?" he asked, forehead still resting against hers. She nodded reluctantly, standing up with him. The banging on the door got louder.

"Crabs," she growled, pushing up her sleeves. "We're kind of busy Xana!" she continued. Ulrich grinned at her fiery tone.

"You're going to be sorry now, Xana," he laughed. Yumi grinned at him with a wink and in one moved kicked open the door.

"This conversation is not over."

**R&R!**


End file.
